Slayers: Mystery
by NatureElvenGuru
Summary: It has been one year since Evolution-R, and now Lina and Gourry are in debt. They set out on a journey with Amelia and Naga the Serpent, and stumble into something much bigger...
1. Amazing! Naga the Serpent Returns!

**Slayers: The Heroes**

**WARNING: This story takes place after the events of Evolution R, so throughout the story there will be spoilers on the first five seasons, (Yes, this Fan Fic is based on the Anime), All rights reserved for Funimation and the other makers of the Slayers series.**

Lina Inverse woke up on a sunny morning. She saw that she had definitely rolled around in her sleep, considering her bed sheets were in total disarray. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked down stairs to see a huge breakfast made for her. Lina was all of a sudden filled with overwhelming joy as he darted to the food and began eating it down in large bites. She was hardly aware the Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun was looking at her in horror. Lina eventually stopped eating long enough to notice Amelia.

"Hey Amelia, what's up?" Lina said between mouthfuls of pork and beef.

"Ms. Lina, I said you could stay in the castle while you are in debt, but I didn't think you would throw leftover bones all over the floor!" Amelia wailed as she yelled for the castle maids to come and clean up the mess. "Really Ms. Lina, I thought as you got older you would change, but it looks like you are still a really big glutton."

"Stop complaining Amelia, besides, Gourry is a much bigger mess-maker than me. You're luck he's going and forging swords to make money. Otherwise this place would be a much bigger mess." Lina said half ignoring the irritated princess.

"Ms. Lina, will you please just clean up your mess while you are eating. Or better yet, eat with manners." Amelia continued. Lina responded by tossing a bone from a chicken onto the ground. Amelia could barely restrain her anger. "Ms. Lina, pick that up."

"Just get one of your servants to do it." Lina said without a care as she ripped off another piece of pork meet with her teeth.

"If it weren't for our past friendship Ms. Lina, I would have thrown you out, for eating people out of house and home is unjust, and I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, must destroy that evil with the hammer of justice!" Amelia announced as she climbed on top of a nearby table.

"You live in a castle and are really rich, how am I eating you out of house and home?" Lina asked as Amelia stormed out of the room. Lina shrugged and stood up from her seat and walked to the door. "Might as well go and see how Gourry's doing." Lina said to herself as she opened the door and excited the Seyruun palace castle. She walked down the streets until she saw Gourry sitting on a bench. She walked over to him and yelled, "You idiot, I thought you were making us money!"

Gourry turned to Lina in surprise. "Oh Lina, it's you." He said.

"Yes, of course it's me you dunderhead." Lina responded in an annoyed tone.

"I was just looking at the city. At all the people running by, how happy and simple their lives were." Gourry explained.

"Were you thinking how different your life and theirs are?" Lina asked.

"Nope. I didn't think that far ahead." Gourry responded as Lina sighed.

"You're hopeless." She said. "How about we go look for some bandits or something?" Lina asked, trying to get Gourry to help her earn some money.

"But the bandit population hasn't fully recovered, and you've already put an end to pirates in the past year. Do you think we could even find any bandits near a city like this?" Gourry asked. Lina thought for a moment, surprised that Gourry actually thought of a smart question for once.

"Well then, let's just journey on until we find some!" Lina decided.

"Another journey? We keep going on these little quests, yet we always end up getting into some big trouble." Gourry complained.

"Stop whining! We'll just go for a quick trip then come back, nothing will happen!" Lina reassured, though she was really just trying to reassure herself, for she knew of their rotten luck. "Let's go tell Amelia and then head off."

"What? You want me to go with you?" Amelia asked in surprise as Lina tried to confines her to go find bandits with them. Lina had barely come back to the castle, let alone want to leave so soon to find people to fight. "Ms. Lina, I've realized I always get into some big mess whenever I travel long distances with you, so why do you still want me to go through those hardships?"

"Because we're friends. Besides, don't you want to spread justice to all those bandits and other evil doers in the world?" Lina asked, knowing that Amelia's love of justice would kick in at any time.

"I do love justice…oh, Ms. Lina! How dare you use my love for justice as a weakness!" Amelia yelled. "I'll go, but only to bring the hammer of justice upon the evil villains of the world!"

"Whatever suits you best." Lina responded as she turned to Gourry. "Do you have a sword ready that can be used for a long term trip?" She asked.

Gourry nodded and smiled. "Yep, all ready to go!"

"Alright then, pack up your money Amelia, because we're heading out!" Lina announced as Amelia sighed.

"You're still using my rank as a princess and access of money for your own selfish reasons? Ms. Lina, how could you?" Amelia pouted.

"Cheer up Amelia! We're putting your money to good use." Lina reassured her. Lina noticed that Amelia was still unhappy. "This journey will be a lot more fun if you're enjoying yourself!" Lina urged as she placed an arm around Amelia's shoulder and winked at her. "Right?"

Amelia sighed. "I'll go tell daddy that we're leaving for a while." Amelia decided as she walked up the stairs and into another room.

"Hey Lina, why don't we just ask Amelia to pay our debts?" Gourry asked as Lina rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright yogurt brains, you were their when Prince Phil said no, right?" When Gourry shrugged Lina sighed again. "He refused because he said that since we got into debt, we have to get out of it ourselves. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Gourry thought for a moment, then said, "No."

Lina put a hand on her forehead and sighed. Amelia walked down the stairs and stood next to Lina. "All ready to go Ms. Lina." Amelia informed.

"Alright then, there's not a moment to lose! Come on Gourry, let's go!' Lina announced as she and Gourry raced out the door, Amelia trailing behind.

"Ms. Lina, please slow down!" Amelia called after them as she slowly fell behind.

"Come on Amelia!' Lina responded. "Now be on the lookout for bandits, or anything that looks like it would sell for a lot of money. After running for a few minutes Lina and Gourry stopped by a tree. Amelia soon caught up, panting heavily. "You alright Amelia?" Lina asked.

"No Ms. Lina, I'm not. You're making me carry all the supplies, and you don't even slow down to my pace?" Amelia yelled as she dropped the supplies on the ground and crossed her arms. Lina sighed and shrugged.

Suddenly Lina heard a rustle in the nearby bushed. She saw out of the side of her eye a glimpse of a person, and reacted accordingly. "Fireball!" She yelled as she shot a red ball of energy out of her hands. The firry ball hit the bushes, and the person, and exploded, setting the nearby shrubbery on fire. Lina gasped as she saw the person was Martina.

"Lina!" Martina yelled as she collapsed on the ground. After a few moments she leaped back up, face red with rage. "How dare you! I go out for a walk and you shoot me with one of your spells? The Monster Zoalmelgustar will surely punish you!"

"Save it Martina." Lina said half heartedly. "Besides, why would you go on a walk here? Aren't you a little ways away from your kingdom?"

"Zangulus and I are having troubles, so I decided to travel, and my travels landed me here in Seyruun." Martina explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the closest city from here to rest up." Martina continued as she walked off in the direction of the capital of Seyruun, where Lina and Gourry had just come from.

"See you later Ms. Martina!" Amelia hollered. The young princess turned to Lina. "Let's go to the next town soon."

Lina nodded in agreement. "Alright. Come on jellyfish brains, we're leaving." Lina ordered as she gestured to Gourry.

The three of them walked until they came to a quaint little town. As they walked into the town Lina spotted a nearby restaurant that had a sine up that read, "All you can eat buffet!" Lina's eyes glittered as she grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her into the food building, Gourry following close behind.

Lina Barged into the buffet restaurant and told the man at the front desk that Amelia would pay for everything. Lina and Gourry then grabbed plates and rushed to the food. Amelia sighed as she took out money and paid for the three of them. Amelia walked over to see the food was almost all gone. Amelia sighed again and took what was left. She sat down to see Gourry and Lina eating food with extreme vigor. After a few minutes Lina's and Gourry's food was all gone.

"Ah, that was good. Thanks manager for pricing this meal so cheap!" Lina said as the restaurant manager walked by, crying because all his food was gone for so little gained.

"Ms. Lina, shouldn't you apologize to the manager about eating all his food? You ate 10 meals worth all by yourself!" Amelia asked hopefully.

"What? I paid for it." Lina responded.

"You mean I paid for it." Amelia replied sadly.

"Ha ha ha!" Came a voice from nearby. Lina looked surprised and aggravated at the same time. 'It couldn't be' she thought. Then suddenly a poorly dressed woman came into view. "Well, well, hello Lina."

"N-Naga?" Lina wailed, annoyed at the idea of seeing her old comrade again. "Why are you here?" Lina hoped Naga would leave right after.

"What, can't I see an old comrade again?" Naga asked with a sly smile. She placed her hand next to her mouth and laughed her annoying laugh. Amelia covered her ears at the noise and Gourry just stared at the woman.

"Wow, you're not flat at all!" Gourry noted as Lina punched him hard in the face.

"This can't be happening…" Lina moaned as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ahahahah! How can you not be happy to see you're most ruthless and powerful rival with no equal, Naga the serpent?" Naga laughed as Lina held her fists tightly in frustration. "Now Lina Inverse, pay my bill for eating here!" Naga ordered.

"I doubt Ms. Lina will agree to that…" Amelia said quietly.

"Like hell I will! I'm not paying one gold coin for the food you ate." Lina said defiantly as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Well then Lina, I'll have to react accordingly. Freeze arrow!" Naga hollered as a spear shaped ice bolt shot from her hands and headed towards Lina. Lina somersaulted aside as the ice bolt hit a chair that was behind where Lina used to stand.

Lina quickly reacted by yelling, "Explosion Array!" which caused an explosion to occur under Naga. Naga was then shot through the roof and into the distance. Amelia stood nearby in shock, wondering how Lina could've wrecked the building like she did without remorse.

"Serves her right." Lina said as the restaurant owner ran up to her.

"What did you do? Pay for the damages to my building!" The man ordered. Lina turned to Amelia and smiled.

"The girl here will pay the bill." Lina said with a sly look on her face. Lina then grabbed Gourry's arm and pulled him out of the restaurant, leaving behind a surprised Amelia. Amelia sighed as she took out her purse and removed three gold coins. After paying Amelia caught up with Lina and Gourry. "That was terrible Ms. Lina…" She muttered.

Lina laughed and patted Amelia on the back and winked at her. "It's for the greater good!"

"How is paying for your food for the greater good?" Gourry asked as Lina just hit him. "Sorry." Gourry replied almost immediately.

"Is that anyway to treat your friends Lina Inverse?" Called a voice from behind. Lina turned around to see a slightly beaten up Naga walk up to them. Lina sighed and Naga laughed in her obnoxious way. "Ahahahah! You won't get away that easily Lina!" She yelled as she opened one of her eyes to see Lina's reaction. She smirked when she saw Lina clenching her fists together.

Lina then slapped Naga with a slipper that she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Naga quickly became angry and leaped back a couple of paces.

"Fine, if that's how we're going to do things," Naga scowled as she yelled, "Vibration Blast!"

Lina followed by casting the same spell, and both of the spells hit in between the two sorceresses causing a large explosion. Lina reacted quickly by yelling, "Fireball!" which sent a ball of red energy at Naga.

"Freeze Bullet!" Naga yelled in response as she shot four blue spheres of freezing energy at the oncoming spell. Again both of the spells collided and canceled each other out. Naga then leaped into the air towards Lina and yelled, "Freeze Arrow!" A small spear of blue ice energy was shot forward towards Lina. Lina leaped sideways and dodged the spell which froze the nearby ground. "Ahahaha! I guess it's my turn again1' Naga yelled as she readied to do another spell.

Lina didn't give her the chance. "Flare Arrow!" She yelled as multiple small spears of fire hit right next to Naga and exploded, sending the sorceress into a pile of nearby crates. Lina walked up to Gourry and Amelia. "Let's go before floozy over here get's up." Lina urged as she and Gourry began to walked on.

"You're going to just leave Ms. Naga like this?" Amelia asked.

Lina shrugged in response. Suddenly Naga's arm came out of the pile of crates and grabbed Lina's arm. Naga pulled herself out and glared at Lina. Lina just smiled and began running off.

"Lina Inverse, get back here!" Naga yelled after her. She stood up and chased after Lina with Gourry and Amelia in tow somewhat far behind.


	2. Bad! More and More Bandits!

The night after encountering Naga the now group of four made camp in a small opening in some forest. Lina and Gourry fought over food by a fire as Naga ate calmly aside and Amelia watched in horror.

After Lina and Gourry finished dinner Lina sighed in a happy-go-lucky sort of style. "That was good!" She said happily, Gourry nodded in agreement.

"Of course you liked it Ms. Lina." Amelia muttered bitterly. Lina sat up instantly at the comment.

"Are you implying something Amelia?" Lina asked angrily.

"Well, because of you being such a glutton Ms. Lina, I barely get any dinner!" Amelia blurted out, unable to keep in her anger. "And on top of that I am the only one who pays for the food, so I should get that much more."

"Fat chance." Lina responded as Amelia looked shocked at the cold response.

Naga stood up and laughed in her usual way. "Ahahahaha! Oh Lina, you're going to become as fat as that chance you speak of if you keep eating like that. That means your already flat chest will become even flatter in comparison." Naga said as Lina became infuriated, much to Naga's enjoyment.

"I have to say I agree with her about your flat chest." Gourry said as he nodded.

"Who asked you?" Lina yelled as Gourry became startled and afraid.

Suddenly a man came out of the bushes near the group. He stumbled in front of Lina and Gourry, Naga and Amelia walked over to see what he wanted. The man stood up and said, "I need your help."

"With what? We were in the middle of eating you know." Lina said, irritated.

"Actually_ you_ were in the middle of eating dinner Ms. Lina, we didn't really get any." Amelia stated sadly. "Alright sir, could you explain your problem to us?"

The man nodded thankfully and began speaking, "I am a traveling merchant, and lately I have been attacked by bandits quite frequently."

"So you basically want us to guard you on your next trip." Lina inferred. "Well, we'll help you, but our services don't come cheap."

"Ms. Lina, we must help this man in the name of Justice!" Amelia protested immediately.  
"Your love of justice won't help Gourry and I pay our debts." Lina argued as Amelia sighed and sat back down.

"Ahahahaha!" Naga laughed. "You have come to the right person. I, Naga the Serpent, accept your offer and will take all the reward!" Naga announced as Lina immediately stood up in protest.

"As long as I'm guarded while I travel…" The man mumbled as Lina and Naga began bickering at each other.

The next morning the merchant picked up his belongings and headed out, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Naga following right behind. An hour or so passed with no sign of trouble.

"This is great, we aren't working at all, and we still get a reward!" Lina beamed as she continued walking happily.

"Yeah, we really hit the jackpot!" Gourry agreed, a wide smile spread across his face.

"I still think we should've helped this poor man for free…" Amelia mumbled sadly.

"Nonsense Amelia, Guarding someone to a city from bandits demands a modest fee. My junior business partner was simply doing that." Naga responded matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean junior business partner?" Lina yelled as she turned angrily to face Naga. "I'm not a junior at anything!"

"Really Lina Inverse? I'd say you have quite the junior breast size." Naga replied with a sly smile on her face as Lina clenched her fists together in anger.

"They are quite small…" Gourry noted as he rubbed his hand against his chin, looking like he was observing and thinking.

"Who asked you?" Lina yelled as she spun around and faced Gourry. The blonde man had a startled and frightened face as Lina turned angrily.

"Ms Lina, will you please focus on helping this man? What if bandits come while you are still arguing?" Amelia asked quietly.

"No one's going to get us by surprise." Lina responded with a shrug. Suddenly a sphere of fire hit in the middle of the group of four and exploded, sending the companions in four different directions. Lina stumbled to her feet with a look of pure anger on her face. "Alright, who did that?" Suddenly ten or so men with swords surrounded Lina, followed by four spell casters.

"Prepare to die girl." One of the swordsmen said as he ran at Lina.

"Flare Arrow." Lina said have-heartedly as she shot a spear of flame from her hand. The fire hit the man running at her and exploded, taking down the man. "Who's next?" Lina asked as the bandits readied themselves for a fight.

Meanwhile Gourry was also surrounded, though he was only surrounded by nine swordsmen and a mage. Gourry drew his sword as a man with an axe ran at him. Gourry swung out with such speed, the attacker didn't have time to bring down his axe. Gourry's blade went across his stomach and the bandit fell to the ground.

Naga and Amelia were surrounded by the remaining fifteen swordsmen and axe-men, and the last eight mages. "Alright Ms. Naga, let's bring these evil doers to justice!" Amelia announced as Naga nodded in agreement. Amelia turned to face the bandits. "Elmekia Lance!" Amelia yelled as she shot forward a long and thin beam of light that hit one of the bandits, sending him to the ground.

"Bomb Di Wind!" Naga yelled as a massive flow of air went forward, hitting three more swordsmen away. Naga then followed the spell with another, "Burst Flare!" A stream of flame shot from the ground towards three mages, all three of them were hit and knocked down, (And burnt to a crisp.)

"Fireball!" Lina yelled as she threw forward a red ball of flame at the remaining seven swordsmen. The spell hit one of them then exploded, killing the last seven. All that remained was the four spell casters. "Freeze Arrow!" Lina yelled as she threw forward a pure ice spear at one of the mages.

"Windy Shield." Spell caster said as a ball of swirling wind surrounded him. The arrow of ice exploded harmlessly off the barrier. The mage dispelled the barrier soon after.

"Damn. I guess I'll have to use the bigger spells." Lina muttered to herself.

Two more swordsmen ran at Gourry. Gourry then swung sideways, cutting the two men down before they could swing. Now there were only three melee men left and the mage. "Astral Vine!' The mage yelled as two white lights in the shape of thin fines came up from the ground and wrapped around Gourry. Gourry squirmed around but couldn't get lose. Then the mage snapped his fingers, causing the fines to explode and Gourry to by shot back a couple of yards, his sword now out of his hands from the explosion.

"Stone Spiker!" Naga yelled as she quickly placed her hand on the ground, causing five large spikes to come up from the ground, hitting five bandits.

"Mono Volt!" Amelia yelled as electricity shot up from her raised hand and onto four swordsmen, each falling to the ground after the spell. Amelia nodded in satisfaction. Suddenly a spear of ice was shot from one of the seven remaining enemy mages as Amelia. Amelia barely had time to dodge the spell. She stood up and said, "Ms. Naga, you need to take out the remaining swordsmen while I deal with the mages."

"Alright." Naga said with a nod. She ran up to face the last four bandits. She smirked at the sight of only four weaklings to fight. "Let's finish this up, shall we?" Naga asked as the four men charged at her. "Gaav Flare!" Naga yelled as she shot forward a massive stream of read fire which hit and burnt the last four swordsmen down to the ground. Naga ran over next to Amelia.

"Vibration Blast!" the two yelled at the same time, sending a wave of energy through the ground which hit and exploded on contact with five of the mages. The last three mages countered with a Fireball spell which hit right in front of Naga and Amelia. When the explosion faded the three bandit-mages were surprised to see the spells didn't get through the barrier put up by the two women.

"Ahahaha! You thought spells like that would work against the great Naga the Serpent? Don't make me laugh!" Naga chimed as she and Amelia then yelled, "Sleeping!" The spell caused a see-through dome to expend past the three mages, causing them to fall into a deep sleep. Naga and Amelia then high-fived each other for being victorious.

Lina side-stepped away from a few Flare Arrows that were shot at her. "Explosion Array!" She yelled as an explosion of purple light came from under the bandit-spell casters. The spell casters deflected the spell with a combined Windy Shield. "Damn, this isn't working." Lina mumbled. Gourry ran over next to Lina.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a smile. Gourry turned to face the mages. "I almost got beaten back there after a spell, but I'm ready now."

"Don't forget about us." Naga said as she and Amelia ran up next to Amelia. Suddenly many more bandits came up from behind the three mages. Dozens of them swarmed up, mages and swordsmen alike. The four companion's eyes were wide with shock.

"That's it, I'm going all out." Lina said at last.

"Wha…wait, Ms. Lina, you don't mean…"Amelia began. "Oh no." She muttered. Naga caught on quickly as she, Amelia, and Gourry ran off so they wouldn't get caught by the dragon slave. Amelia grabbed the hiding merchant's arm and made him follow her. "Don't ask question's Mr. Merchant, just keep running!"

Lina began her chant, "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands," She chanted as the bandits attempted to run away. Lina opened her eyes and yelled, "Dragon Slave!" A large red beam shot from her hands, massive amounts of energy was swirling around it. The Black magic beam hit the center of the bandit group, exploding into a massive dome of demonic energy. The bandit's were vaporized and a massive crater was where the second half of the forest once stood. Amelia, Naga, Gourry, and the merchant came up to Lina.

"Good job my junior business partner. That's what they get for messing with Naga the Serpent!" Naga said in triumph. "And let that be a warning to all those evil doers, never to mess with me, Naga the Serpent! Ahahaha!"

"Yeah, you did it Ms. Lina!" Amelia congratulated.

Gourry Nodded with a smile and gave a pat to Lina's back. The merchant walked up to Lina with rage in his eyes. "What have you done?" He yelled.

"What do you mean gramps? I stopped the bandits from robbing you." Lina reminded him as Naga and Gourry nodded in agreement.

"You obliterated my rare antiques and the forest with the bandits!" The merchant yelled furiously as Lina scratched the back of her head and shrugged. The group of four began running off into the distance, an angry merchant not far behind.


End file.
